This is a study to identify the clinical characteristics, illness burden, and cognitive abilities associated with low testosterone levels, construct a clinical assessment tool for use in the detection of psychiatric symptoms related to low testosterone, and determine the outcome of testosterone replacement therapy in elderly males.